prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost and Found
Lost and Found is the sixth episode of the first season of Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Synopsis When Alison brings Mona into her investigation of Taylor, Mona makes a surprising discovery. While preparing for the campus fashion show, Ava comes into contact with Zach, a fellow student with an unexpected connection to her past. And the Perfectionists struggle to recover from recent events.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/freeforms-april-2019-programming-press.html Main Cast * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sofia Carson as Ava Jalali * Sydney Park as Caitlin Park-Lewis * Eli Brown as Dylan Walker * Hayley Erin as Taylor Hotchkiss * Graeme Thomas King as Jeremy Beckett * Kelly Rutherford as Claire Hotchkiss Supporting Cast * Noah Gray-Cabey as Mason Gregory * Klea Scott as Dana Booker * Garrett Wareing as Zach Fortson Guest Cast * Cycerli Ash as Senator Park-Lewis Notes to Pretty Little Liars * A Senator Hastings is mentioned. This could be Veronica Hastings, however, it's unclear since Veronica resigned her position in Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars shortly after winning. The Senator could also be Spencer Hastings, Veronica's adoptive daughter. * Alison mentions her time on the run and how hard it was for her. This was the main plotline in seasons 4 and 5 of Pretty Little Liars. * Mona indirectly mentions her time as "A". She also mentions her camper, which served as her A lair, from seasons 1 and 2. Trivia * Shiri Appleby will be directing the episode. * Prepping for the episode began on November 14, 2018. * The episode title was revealed on November 21, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqc76GOHg-F/ * Production resumed on November 26th, 2018. * Filming for the episode wrapped on December 6, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BrBVkGTlPP1/ * Sofia Carson stated that "Lost and Found" was an insane episode both in filming and plot. * Evan Bittencourt said that "Lost and Found" is a major episode for Andrew and Dylan. * Caitlin suffered internal bleeding from being hit by a car in "The Patchwork Girl". * Dylan plays the violin, this is the first time he is seen playing an instrument other than his cello. * Andrew's last name is said to be "Villareal". * Caitlin's mother appears physically for the first time, although, she was previously seen in photographs in "Pilot" and "...If One of Them is Dead". * Mason is proven innocent as Nolan's killer after Beacon Guard captured him at a party at the time of the murder. * Alison convinces Taylor to return to Beacon Heights since she would be a harder target in public. Taylor reunites with her mother at Alison's house. * Ava meets a victim of her parents' money embezzlement, Zach Fordson, who is also working at her fashion show. * The big bad of the season is nicknamed "The Pigman" by Ava and Dylan. * The Perfectionists deduct that the person who killed Nolan and the person tormenting them are two different people. * Dana Booker is the newest suspect per the Perfectionists deductions. Gallery Promotional |-|Sneak Peeks = Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 6 Trailer Ava & Dylan Team Up Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 6 Cast Interview Favorite Scenes Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 6 Sneak Peek Mona Joins The Team Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 6 Sneak Peek Fashion Show Prep Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 6 Sneak Peek Mona & Alison in Hospital Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 6 Sneak Peek Ava & Dylan Go Underground Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 6 Mona Thinks Taylor Was Lonely |-|Images = Protege_Definition.jpg PLL-The Perfectionists Fashion Show Banner.jpg 106_Promo1.jpg 106_Promo2.jpg 106_Promo3.jpg 106_Promo4.jpg 106_Promo5.jpg 106_Promo6.jpg 106_Promo7.jpg 106_Promo8.jpg 106_Promo9.jpg 106_Promo10.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x06_Script1.PNG 1x06_BTS1.PNG 1x06_BTS2.PNG 1x06_BTS3.PNG 1x06_BTS4.PNG 1x06_BTS5.PNG 1x06_BTS6.PNG 1x06_BTS7.PNG 1x06_BTS8.PNG 1x06_BTS9.PNG 1x06_BTS10.PNG 1x06_BTS11.PNG 1x06_BTS12.PNG 1x06_BTS13.PNG 1x06_BTS14.PNG 1x06_BTS15.PNG 1x06_BTS16.PNG 1x06_BTS17.PNG 1x06_BTS18.PNG 1x06_BTS19.PNG 1x06_BTS20.PNG 1x06_BTS21.PNG 1x06_BTS22.PNG 1x06_BTS23.PNG 1x06_BTS24.PNG 1x06_BTS25.PNG 1x06_BTS26.PNG 1x06_BTS27.PNG 1x06_BTS28.PNG 1x06_BTS29.PNG 1x06_BTS30.PNG 1x06_BTS31.PNG 1x06_BTS32.PNG 1x06_BTS33.PNG 1x06_BTS34.PNG 1x06_BTS35.PNG 1x06_BTS36.PNG 1x06_BTS37.PNG 1x06_BTS38.PNG 1z06_BTS39.PNG 1x06_BTS40.PNG 1x06_BTS41.PNG 1x06_BTS42.PNG 1x06_BTS43.PNG 1x06_BTS44.PNG 1x06_BTS45.PNG 1d06_BTS46.PNG 1x06_BTS47.PNG 1x06_BTS48.PNG 1x06_BTS49.PNG 1x06_BTS50.PNG 1x06_BTS51.PNG 1x06_BTS52.PNG 1x06_BTS53.PNG 1x06_BTS54.PNG 1x05_BTS55.PNG Capture+ 2019-01-19-12-48-31~2.png Music 106_Music.jpg References Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Perfectionists) Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Episodes